Ludo (RealGameTime)
}} Ludo is a Labyrinth vehicle in LEGO Dimensions. It is Jareth's personal vehicle and is included in the Labyrinth Fun Pack. Background Ludo is first encountered being tormented by a group of goblins in the middle of the Labyrinth; he is helpless, hung upside down and bound. After scaring the goblins away by throwing stones at them, Sarah releases Ludo and after calming him down allows him to join her on her quest to save her brother Toby. Together, they encounter twwo talking door knockers, passing through one of the doors into a dim, mysterious-looking forest. Sarah leads the way and Ludo follows behind her. Without Sarah seeing what happens, Ludo falls through a trap-door in the forest leaving his friend to move forward alone. Ludo later meets Sarah and Hoggle at The Bog of Eternal Stench, where he has wandered after losing Sarah in the forest. Together the group encounter the brave knight, Sir Didymus, who challenges the party of friends, insisting that no one may pass the bridge that leads away from the Bog. Sir Didymus fights with Ludo, but is quickly defeated. Impressing Sir Didymus with his strength, Ludo earns the knight's respect. Sir Didymus requests that Ludo become his 'brother,' and the two become close friends. Sarah manages to persuade Sir Didymus to let her party cross the bridge, but as she crosses it the bridge collapses beneath her and she is left dangling above the Bog, clinging precariously to a tree branch. Ludo - who has power over rocks - roars, and a series of large rocks rise up in the bog and Sarah uses them as stepping stones to get across. The rest of her party follow, and soon everyone has escaped from the Bog. When passing through a forest, Ludo and Sir Didymus lead the way as Sarah and Hoggle lag behind. After Sarah is drugged by the poisoned peach given to her by Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus are shown watching as one of Jareth's crystals floats past them, showing the enchanted ballroom where Sarah is trapped. Ludo and Sir Didymus are next seen when Sarah escapes from The Junk Lady, and they help pull her from the collapsing wreckage of her false bedroom. Together, the three friends approach the Goblin City until they are stopped at its gates by the robot, Humongous. Unable to pass the robot, they are saved by Hoggle who leaps down from above and disables it. Reunited, Sarah's party advance into The Goblin City where they fight Jareth's army. Ludo's brute strength and ability to summon rocks proves a valuable asset, as he easily brushes goblin soldiers aside, allowing his friends to move forward through the city. Sarah parts from her friends at Jareth's Castle to face Jareth alone, however at the end of the film Ludo is among the friends Sarah celebrates her victory with in her room back home. Abilities * Backup * Super Strength ** Super Strength Handles Trivia * In Labyrinth, Ludo is a ally of the main protagonist, Sarah Williams instead of Jareth. Category:Labyrinth Category:Labyrinth vehicles Category:Customs by RealGameTime Category:Custom vehicles by RealGameTime Category:Backup Category:Super Strength Category:Super Strength Handles Category:Fun Pack Vehicles